Future Suprises
by Redheadwithpower
Summary: Harry and Ginny come across something they were not expecting to see for another 19 years. Set right after DH
1. Chapter 1

_**The rain pattered hard against the wooden roof. There was not a sound to be heard other than the crackling of the blazing fire in the fireplace. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were still at Bill and Fleurs, Ron was up in his room with Hermione, and Ginny was upstairs. Sitting in the large blue armchair in the lounge, I pondered on all that had been happening. It was a damp summer evening 2 months exactly after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. I was currently living at the burrow with the rest of the weasley's sleeping on the extra bed with Ron in his room. Hermione feared that I would get too lonely staying by myself right after the war. She had also found her parents living in Australia working as dental hygienist and quickly restored their memories and brought them back home. Hermione currently lives with her parents but says she will return to Hogwarts to "finish" her final year. Ron on the other hand, is helping George out tremendously. Ever since Fred died, George has never been the same since. The two are repairing the shop and getting stock back on track but as far as I know Ron is just working for him. Ginny, like hermione will return to hogwarts. All I could think about lately was if she still liked me or not. Every now and then I would notice her looking at me. Not in the weird sort of way, but the way a girl would look at you as if she knew something was wrong. Her long red hair would cover half her hardened features, but her eyes held curiosity and sorrow. When our eyes would meet, she would quickly move her gaze and bit her lip. Just the other day, she went with me to see Teddy Lupin. The poor kid, barely has anything but still manages a giggle or laugh every day. Some days when I come and visit, no matter how much attention or love he gets, anyone can tell that he wants his mother. It brings tears to my eyes seeing him cry in despair for his long gone mother who he will never truly know. Every time I look at him, I see Lupin and Tonks again. Its like they never left this world sometimes.**_

_**"Harry"**_

_**I heard a small voice behind me. Turning around, I saw the voice belonged to Ginny**_

_**"You alright" she questioned gliding towards the seat next to me.**_

_**She was positively beautiful in the firelight. The way her hair seemed like moving flames, her skin glowing, and her big brown eyes gleaming seemed to mesmerize me.**_

_**"Harry...are you alright"**_

_**She asked again waving her hand near my face snapping me back into reality**_

_**"Oh yea defiantly"**_

_**I responded back shifting my gaze back to the fireplace. Truthfully, I wasn't.**_

_**Ever since the final battle all I could think about was how many people died and how much I 'could" of done to change things. Ginny's returning gaze looked right through me, as I knew, she understood I was lying.**_

_**She lifted herself from the chair and stood right in front of me. The fire made her whole appearance glow, which made my heart skip a beat.**_

_**"Harry we already talked about this...no ones death was your fault. Stop being a noble prat and accept that we love you and don't blame you for anything." she had her hands on her hips in the exact way her mother does. She was a Mrs. weasley in the making. The look in her eyes made me give in. Then I realized something**_

_**"Love me... no one has ever said that to me before" I whispered, which was barely audible.**_

_**Ginny's eyes widened in the sad sympathetic sort of way, and she lowered her arms and started to bit her lip.**_

_**I stood up looking down, and locking my eyes with hers. My breath started to hitch, as we were inches apart. My stomach was flipping and I felt a strange heat, rush through my veins. **_

_**"My family and I love you Harry" she answered back in a comforting voice.**_

_**I felt a smile play at my lips and a warm feeling in my chest**_

_**"You love me," I breathed out questiongly**_

_**Ginny's eyes pierced into mine**_

_**"I"**_

_**CLANG**_

_**A noise from the kitchen made me spin around and by instinct jump in front of Ginny who had her wand out.**_

_**I put a finger to my lips to signal to her to stay quiet.**_

_**I tip toed through the lounge and slowly to the kitchen doorway.**_

_**Two small voices could be heard apparently arguing in whispered tones**_

_**"What did you do"?**_

_**"What do you mean what did I do. You pushed me"**_

_**"Liar I was trying to take it from you"**_

_**"Well how do we get back"?**_

_**"How am I supposed to know its dads remember"?**_

_**"No its auntie.."**_

_**"SHHHHH someone's here"**_

_**"Oh really I do "wonder" who lives in the burrow"**_

_**I peaked out from behind the corner and looked into the kitchen.**_

_**Two boys were standing face-to-face arguing about the item the taller boy held in his hand.**_

_**Wait...the item... it was familiar**_

_**Ginny slid across my chest and peaked around the corner, her eyes narrowing at the two boys.**_

_**I turned my head again to get a second look.**_

_**The tall one looked like a natural born weasley. The kid looked exactly like Fred or George when they were around, 12.**_

_**He had weasley red hair and...Brown eyes.**_

_**The shorter boy looked exactly like... me?**_

_**He had short ,messy raven black hair and emerald eyes.**_

_**Ginny tapped my shoulder and nodded her head to 'move in'**_

_**I whipped out my wand and jumped into the room**_

_**"DONT MOVE" I shouted and pointed my wand at the two boys**_

_**The red head immediately saw and threw the item in question behind his back.**_

_**The black haired boy jumped and screamed in terror**_

_**Ginny fell in right behind me aiming her wand at them too.**_

_**"Who are you and what are you doing here," she asked in a strong demanding tone.**_

_**The boys looked shocked and started to fidget with their shirts.**_

_**The tall read head spoke first "well we got here my accident…. and im James"**_

_**The black haired boy jumped in "and im Albus"**_

_**I could not believe my eyes. Albus was like an exact clone of me..and James was a clone of Fred or George.**_

_**"How did you get here?" Ginny asked lowering her wand a bit**_

_**James looked at albus and unveiled the item from behind his back.**_

_**"This" and he held it out**_

_**Now I remembered what it was.**_

_**"A time turner" I commented on the golden necklace**_

_**I glanced at Ginny; she was as shocked as I was.**_

_**"Yep and we don't even know how to get back" albus added stepping out and looking straight at me**_

_**"Then how did you get here" I asked him lowering my wand**_

_**James pushed albus**_

_**"Well little albus here pushed me as I was...um..Looking at it, and somehow we ended up in...What's the date?"**_

_**I motioned for Ginny to lower her wand and spoke again but with a hint of confusion**_

_**"July 5, 1998"**_

_**James eyes suddenly went big and he almost dropped the necklace. Albus looked terrified.**_

_**"Uh oh...mom and dad are going to kill us" James said.**_

_**Ginny stepped closer to the boys "Why" she questioned their blank faces**_

_**"Well...we were not supposed to play with the time turner...and by the way...their probably going to be here any minute now." Albus answered her back with guilt all over his features.**_

_**James grabbed albus's shoulders and turned him so he was facing him. **_

_**"Oh yea... and how do you know that" he stared straight into his eyes**_

_**The boy pushed him off and retorted back "because mum knows we had stolen it before and once Teddy tells her its gone.."**_

_**"TEDDY" Me and Ginny both shot out at once**_

_**The two boys looked at us, bending their lips back as if they had said too much**_

_**Ginny walked directly behind the boys and placed a hand on their shoulders.**_

_**"Ok let's talk in the lounge" and she pushed them out.**_

_**I alone might need help getting out of the room. This was getting weird.**_

_**Walking into the lounge, I noticed Ginny had already shoved the two onto the sofa and was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. James and Albus looked positively frightened.**_

_**"Now tell us who your parents are," she forcefully questioned. I glided over to stand beside her looking at their frightened expressions. **_

_**Albus opened his mouth to speak but James covered it quickly**_

_**"Well one is the head of the auror department at the ministry...OUCH" albus had bitten James hand and pushed him away**_

_**"Mum is a writer for the quidditch column in the daily prophet" he puffed his chest out and said proudly**_

_**I took the liberty of asking about teddy**_

_**"So this teddy..Is teddy lupin" I asked quizzically looking at albus.**_

_**albus seemed to be the kind to just be naive enough to answer our questions. James seemed like a mastermind at troublemaking.**_

_**James smacked his lips together and Albus nodded his head.**_

_**Me and Ginny both looked at each other at the same time in shock**_

_**"Your not from this time are you" Ginny subtly pulled out her want from her pants pocket again**_

_**The boys shook their heads glaring at Ginny**_

_**I placed my hand on ginnys signaling her to back away "then what time are you from" I asked the kids**_

_**James shifted in his seat playing with the edges of his shirt "2017"**_

_**I felt Ginny tense up as her and me both just stared at the boys. I stood there trying to figure out how come I thought they looked so familiar.**_

_**"So teddy is 17..And that means we are"**_

_**Ginny turned and looked at me "in our mid thirties"**_

_**My head was swirling with contemplations on what my and ginnys life would be like 19 years from now. Would we be married? How many kids do we each have? What are our jobs?**_

_**All these questions flowed through my head as I stood there in my own world.**_

_**"CRACK" I heard the front door swing open and heard tiny footsteps run down the hall.**_

_**Ginny and I both sprinted behind the sofa and had our wands aimed out ready**_

_**What was shocking was the intruder was a mere girl of maybe 9 or 10 years.**_

_**She saw me and Ginny both as no threat at all as she just smirked and stomped past us to James and Albus**_

_**"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" she had a hand on her hip and her other hand pointing at them.**_

_**What was also scary was the girl had weasley red hair, brown eyes, and freckles...just like Ginny.**_

_**"Lily what a surprise, isn't it raining outside?" James rolled his eyes and glared at the little girl**_

_**she just turned red with fustration "It was nosey, but DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT"**_

_**Ginny turned around and I could see the gears turning inside her head "are you two related" she swung her hand out pointing in between James and lily.**_

_**James was motioning the cutthroat at Lilly for her to be quiet but instead she looked up "well you should know that mummy"**_

_**I felt my insides drop at the last sentence. Ginny was frozen in place as James and albus were just looking as if they were waiting for her to explode.**_

_**Lilly was just glancing back and forth from James to Ginny "what did I say something wrong" she asked**_

_**Albus patted her on the back "well she doesn't exactly know that were her kids yet" he mumbled in her ear but loud enough for me and Ginny to hear perfectly.**_

_**I heard ginny's wand drop to the floor as I felt the room spinning...**_

_**"We...as in you too" I pointed at albus and felt my voice quiver**_

_**James sighed and placed his head in his hands. Albus smacked his hand to his forehead and Lilly jerked away **_

_**And yelled "you mean to say were not born yet"**_

_**BANG**_

_**I heard the front door swing open and this time bigger footsteps entered the room...and several of them..**_

_**I didn't bother swinging my want out...I was too shocked at the fact that these were possibly my children...with Ginny.**_

_**"JAMES, ALBUS WHERE ARE YOU" I heard a familiar voice scream out through the hallway.**_

_**Ginny turned around with her eyebrows raised.**_

_**Suddenly the figure emerged and ran across the room to the kids**_

_**"MUMMY" the three kids yelled in delight**_

_**The woman got down on her knees and embraced the kids**_

_**I sprinted across the room to Ginny to make sure she didn't fall...for the woman who ran in was no other person than herself.**_

_**The woman wore a nice blouse and long pants but non-the less looked exactly like Ginny except older. She still bore long red, flowing hair, freckles, and big brown inviting eyes.**_

_**"Mum I can explain everything" James was waving his arms frantically and had true remorse in his eyes.**_

_**"ITS ALL HIS FAULT" albus yelled and pointed at his older brother. James hit his hand and gave him a dirty look.**_

_**The older Ginny put her hands on each of their mouths "we will talk about this when we get home"**_

_**"How the blazes did you manage to get back 19 years exactly" a voice from behind me asked.**_

_**Me and Ginny both turned our heads to find another shocking sight. I then leaned on Ginny a bit because the man walking toward the kids was myself.**_

_**"Well dad Albus pushed me as I was..Was looking at the turner and we somehow ended up with them" and James pointed toward me and the Ginny beside **_

_**The two adults looked over at us and smiled sheepishly "well I know this must be a shock for the both of you so...have a seat" the older Ginny motioned for the children to scoot over and she pointed at the sofa.**_

_**Ginny and I helped each other to the sofa and plopped down still staring at our older selves.**_

_**So many things we swirling through my head..I felt really dizzy and it was painful to think.**_

_**I looked over at younger Ginny and her face was pasty white. Mine must have been the same**_

_**"Well I know you two must have many questions but if we answer them, know that we must wipe your memories after" The older Harry pronounced.**_

_**I cleared my shaky throat and looked at the kids and my older self, seeing matching qualities between Ginny and myself.**_

_**"Albus and James mentioned...several things about our future..Occupations.."I managed to squeak out.**_

_**Older Ginny swung around and glared at her children "what exactly did they tell you"**_

_**"That Harry is head auror and you are...a writer for the quidditch column in the daily prophet" younger Ginny squabbled out.**_

_**Older Harry nodded his head and stared at the floor while his wife turned back around and looked at her younger self**_

_**"Only a writer after playing for years with the Holyhead Harpies"**_

_**Younger Ginny's jaw dropped "a..a..Professional quidditch pplayer" she stuttered.**_

_**Older Ginny smiled "I was quite good in my day"**_

_**Older Harry wrapped his arms around her waist "good..You were the best. You were given plenty of awards"**_

_**They both chuckled but due to the immense awkwardness ceased laughing quickly.**_

_**"So these..are." I did a sweeping motion toward the kids "ours" I asked our older selves**_

_**They both smirked and nodded their heads **_

_**"wwhen..ddid we exactly get back together" younger Ginny asked looking particularly at her older self**_

_**Lilly trotted over to me and looked up into my confused face "why are you not with mummy yet" she placed her hands on my knees and just stared into me waiting for an answer**_

_**I looked at younger Ginny**_

_**Her eyes were wide and she was looking deep into my expressions, biting her lower lip.**_

_**I shook my head and stared back into Lilly's big brown eyes.**_

_**She looked sad and removed her hands from my knees and grabbed one of my hands "well do it now".**_

_**Lilly took ginnys hand and she placed our hands together.**_

_**Warmth and desire spread through my body as I stared into those familiar brown eyes.**_

"_**Don't snog her in front of us. Its already a job just to see the older versions do it." James whinned covering his eyes**_

_**Older Ginny snorted " How do you think you were born dear"**_

"_**EWWWW" all the kids screamed at once releasing a histerical laugh between the adults.**_

_**"We will leave you here" I heard my older self-say but I didn't pay much attention. I just caressed Ginny's hand and admired the way she was looking at me.**_

_**I heard a crack and a tiny light appear from...out of nowhere...**_

_**I looked down and suddenly..Could not remember why I was sitting down holding Ginny's hand inches away from her.**_

_**She held the same troubled look**_

_**"What just happened?" I asked her still not letting go of her hand.**_

_**She shook her head "I don't know. Last I remember was we were talking about how much I...loved you" she mumbled the last part but I heard every word of it.**_

_**I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought our bodies together with our faces inches apart "I love you Ginny Weasley and im sorry I broke your heart" and I kissed her full red lips as tenderly as I could. I felt her give in to the kiss and lean into my embrace.**_

_**We broke apart and I chuckled at seeing her 'weasley' blush.**_

_**"Fancy being my girlfriend again" I asked her pulling out the sideways grin**_

_**She laughed and chastely kissed me "yes I would"**_

_**I knew deep down I could not live without her. I might have been too prideful to admit it but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I just hope she felt the same way. The way she looks at me though gives me assurance of what I hope for.**_


	2. Chapter 2

This was my first Fan Fic. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
